


Trust No One

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Assassination, Espionage, False Memories, Gen, POV Female Character, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: The Russian Government had a different approach to "Taking care of" people of interest. Welcome to the creation of...The Red Room.





	Trust No One

My whole life has been nothing but lies. My feet are proof of that. The Bolshoi Ballet Academy…NEVER HAPPENED. They had a way of putting things into your head. False memories. So detailed, you had a hard time to convince yourself they weren’t real. The only evidence to support the fact it was false? Well, knowledge sure helped.  
See, I was one of 28 girls “selected” to this “program”. They called it The Red Room. Russia was known for their spies. Most governments believing them to be men, they decide to try a different approach. Who better to get a man to weaken at the knees and spill all his secrets to, than a beautiful young woman. It’s amazing what a man will divulge when you pay him a little “special” attention. The only thing though? These women…DON’T leave witnesses. After we get what we came for, it’s good night Charlie.  
I have a lot of red on my ledger. I need to wipe it out. Not even sure that is doable anymore. Even when I think I’ve finally found someone I can sort of trust, it blows up in my face.


End file.
